If It Means a Lot to You
by darksakurashadow
Summary: I was inspired by Adam Tuominen comment of Hunter being an MMA fighter, and played with the thought. Tori and Hunter have been together for almost over a year now, and Hunter's leaving for a big Championship Fight in Brazil. What challenges will this cause will they end up being just friends in the end, or will their love be enough to pull them through it?
1. Chapter 1

I recommend you play the song, " If It Means a Lot to You" by A Day to Remember.

~~~

It's been over a year since they've been together, since she and Blake agreed to be nothing more than friends, since she and Hunter began to date. Now here she is once again being left behind again, watching as Hunter packs his crimson duffel bag getting ready for his Chapionship match in Brazil.

He had taken up the sport of MMA fighting after Blake had left. A coach walked into storm chargers to ask Kelly if he could put up a flyer for the program, and it caught his eye. The next day he want to the address the flyer advertised and observered for a bit before falling in love with it.

He wasted no time signing up for it going in when he wasn't teaching at the Thunder Academy or when it fit in his schedual. He even went to fight in a few matches making a name for himself as a fighter. He's worked for this moment, and he wanted it so bad.

Of course when some of the other rangers found out about this hobby they weren't to happy about. They thought it was unfair due to the fact that they've been trained more rigorously than the other fighters, and were also rangers at one point or another. Sure they didn't have their ranger powers any more but they still somehow could jump back on their feet faster than normal people.

Tori stayed quiet as the guys argued with Hunter, and it wasn't until he had stormed out did she meet with him to talk one on one with him, so she could calmly listen his side story without the guys interupting and making irritating remarks every now again.

He told her everything from the why and how it made him feel. That it's helped him teach his students something different and how the instucter had told him he had a good shot at going pro with the sport. How the instucter pushed him to have bigger dreams other than what was presented to him.

Tori saw he had a love for the sport and encouraged him to do it. Just as long as he held himself back to make things not too suspisious. She became his personal cheerleader that day, going to his matches and hanging with the friends he made after he won or lost a match. Then somehow got roped into becoming the manager for the gym.

That was when she began to get to know Hunter better. It was also during the time when she and Blake had began their just friends relationship.

"Tori, you can come in you know," He said while packing the last of his gear in the duffel.

She walks into the room and wraps her arms tightly around his torso. As much as she didn't want him to go, she understood how important, how _badly_ , he had been preparing for this moment. It would only be selfish and hypocritial if she had kept him from pursuing his dream when she didn't even do that to his brother.

Tori closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath inhaling his scent, while tightening her hold on him. She notes the way Hunter stops and pulls away just enough to have enough room to turn around so they could be face to face.

Her eyes are downcasted, while she prepares herself, no, prepares her _heart_ for what's to come.

"Hey," be begins, so she meets his gaze, "I call you every night before bed, and send pictures. I'll be honest, I don't feel right leaving you like this, but I'll be home before you know it. Not to mention you'll be in my thoughts everyday."

He leans down just enough to bury his face in the crook of her neck, while his strong arms are wrapped reassuringly around her.

They stood like that, arms wrapped tightly around eachother, wishing for time to stop, but reality is harsh. The moment is interupted when a loud honk is heard from outside their home, indicating it was time for Hunter to leave.

He pulls away at arms length, giving her an appologetic smile before pulling away completely. She stands behind him watching him as he zips up the duffel bag, hualing it over his shoulder and proceeds to exit their home. Tori fallows not far behind.

Openning the front door, Hunter, looks at Tori one last time with a smile, before shutting the door behind him, reminding her to lock it afterwards.

After the door is shut, she rushes to lock it and heads to the window. Tori moves their cream colored drapes slightly aside, watching as Hunter enters his coach's van greeting the other guys (who the coach brings along to observe what the big leagues is like) in process. She stays there just until the van's door slides closed, and was no longer seeable as it drove off.

~~~

 **Dark: So this was originally going to be a oneshot, but it was too long to type as i am typing on my phone. It will have some spelling and grammar mistakes that I probably didn't catch, and I appologise for that.**

 **Tori: At least you acknowledge it** **, but what made you want to make a story on us?**

 **Dark: I have been reliving my childhood lately with Power Ranger weekend marahons. Don't ask how I managed to sit through all those bad puns. Anyways, as much as I like TorixBlake, I have grown a soft spot for your ship, it's honest cute. I also thought that this song fit you two, but now I can kind of see it fit** **Tori and Blake as well.**

 **Dustin: Dudes, how did I get here?**

 **Tori: Don't worry about it Dustin.**

 **Dustin: *leans over to Hunter and point to Dark* Who she?**

 **Dark: "She" is Dark, and your employer for the time being.**

 **Hunter: You mentioned this being a oneshot, so that means the whole story is written up.**

 **Dark: You put two and two together fast. Yes, the unedited verson is written up and I more or less edit it as I type but it's a little different on my phone. I can't reallt use spell check or anything like that when I'm not sure on something or another.**

 **Dustin: Wait a minute what? So you're out employer, but you don't really own us or N.S. do you?**

 **Dark: That's correct.**

 **Dustin: That means you're one of those people who write fanfiction! *Points to the reader* And they're readers**!

 **Dark: *becomes a little worried***

 **Tori: Dust, who are you pointing to.**

 **Dustin: What do you mean Tori, they're right there! * gesters to you***

 **Hunter: Dustin, you're being weird. This is only a endding note.**

 **Dustin: What do you mean? They're litterally right infront of us! Don't you see? They have *put reader's description here***

 **Dark: Abort, Abort!**

 ***Lights turn off and the charaters are knocked out to get their minds wiped. Two minuets later lights turn on only reaveling Dark by herself.***

 **Dark: Sorry about that folks, anyways stay tuned for the next chapter, and please review. It would mean a lot to me, and if you have some constructive criticism please don't be afraid to comment it. See you later!**


	2. Chapter Two

**I recommend you listen to "If It Means a Lot to You" by A Day to Remember**.

~~

Tori sits at her desk, pen in hand scribbling away into a lilac journal.

 _Jan 22nd,_

 _It's been three days now since Hunter left. He always texts or calls before he goes tobed, always starting with, "Hey Babe, I hope you're good tonight."_

 _He would go about his day telling me something that he and the guys did, then tell me how he wished I was there, and that maybe we should go there on vacation one day. Afterwards, he ask about my day, if my students were behaving themselves, and how Charlie's doing while hanging with me for the time being, or if I was ok._

 _To be frank, whenever he does any of these, no matter the six hour time difference, it always makes my day. Though, it is a bit weird hearing goodnight when it's 1:00 on the afternoon, but it's these little moments that highlight my day. The only thing that kind of ruins it is that I am reminded of the still silence that occupies our home._

 _Sure, it's quiet even when Hunter is here, (since he's more of a man of guestures than words) the silence was somehow occupied with his presence, if that makes any sense._

 _I miss him, I admit._

 _I miss waking up with his arm protectively around me, fighting over the good conner of the couch on movie nights with the guys, him seeking up behind me while I'm cooking to wrap his arms around my waist... I miss him to the point that it's not even funny, but he's living his dream. I won't ruin that for him just because I miss him. I am Tori Hanson (maybe someday Bradley), I can wait through anything... At least I hope I can._

Tori then shuts the small journal, and tucks it away neatly in the drawer. Getting up she takes a slight glance out the window noticing the dark gray thunder clouds.

"Looks like this drought will come to an end today," she says to herself, grabbing a coat before heading out and to the Ninja Achedemy.

The days go on as usual, but it's been raining a lot lately which is strange. Usually summers in Blue Bay, California are hardly ever like this, but at least Tori and her students are enjoying the rain. Guess you could say it's a water ninja thing as Cam, Dustin, and Shane seem to be hating it. Well, mainly the fact that they are getting wet while teaching.

"Hey Tor babe! What are you doing down here," asked Cyber Cam, sitting across from her at the table Cam had set for for lunch meetings.

She smiles before saying, "Nothing really, just thinking."

Cyber Cam catches on quick noting the the her mood seems to change from somber to happy in a split second. He knows that she missing Hunter, because it started like this when Blake had left as well. He's learned to read her, and could see why his creator had feelings for her at some point.

Getting up from his seat, he makes his way to her and hesitantly wraps his arms around her. He may not be human but she and the others treat him as if he is. This was the least he could do for her, and it killed him that he couldn't do this when she was with Blake. Now was his chancertain to make up for it, to show that he cared and that he'll listen.

"Now what's really going on Tori," he askes.

"He stopped calling ten days ago," she looks up at him before continuing, "I don't know if I should be worried."

With that he just held her tighter, just hoping that it was enough to comfort her.

Later, when she went home she laid in bed thinking of possible reasons as to why he may not be calling.

 _"Is he training?"_

 _"Maybe I should call him."_

 _"No, by now he's fast asleep. I can't do that to him."_

She lets out a frustrated sigh with her mind consuming with similar thoughts. This had become an unhealthy habit she developed, and often tried to counter it with some of her own reassurance, like maybe he could be training or sleeping.

From what she observed in all those Rocky movies she and Hunter watched, was when Rocky was training he seemed to never really call up family and what not. Sure, boxing and MMA fighting are two different things but she was pretty sure training was just as intense.

She knows this worrying will get her no where, but can you blame her? It honestly was beginning to feel like Blake all over again.

The calls were constant in the beginning, then suddenly stopped. Sure, she didn't think much of it at the time, then next thing she saw was him and a girl on the front cover of Dustin's favorite Motocross magazine, that the guys and Kelly were so desperately tried to hide, with the headline, "Bradley in Love."

That was the breaking point of their relationship, so they decided to remain nothing more than friends. After that, she seemed to show no forms of hurting on the outside, but on the inside there was always that bitter feeling of heartache appearing, that always tells her that it will happen again. She always ignores it, especially when she was with Hunter. Now with him gone in Brazil, it became louder and louder to the point she couldn't ignore it.

 _"I wish he was here."_

With that thought she falls asleep in the half empty bed.

It been awhile since I called Tori, and the main reason for this is training. Appearently, the guy I'm going against is an undefeated champ, so I got to step up my game, not just for myself but to make Tori proud. I have no option but to win this match for her, because she's been encouraging me, putting up with my breakdowns, and being my nurse when needed ever since I began MMA fighting.

Trust me, I want to call. No, I want her here, because for one thing this hotel room wouldn't feel so cold and lonely, nor would I have doubts of not winning as much.

If Tori were here, she'd would make this feel like a place I wouldn't mind staying in, make the bed feel like a bed (if that makes sense), and just make this place feel like home.

I can't wait to get back to her with the championship title. Once I see her I will hold her and never let her go, because being without her is horrible. I will hold her to the point of letting her go only when she or myself has to do something where it will only get in the way.

Yup, I will guarantee I'm going to make every moment last.

~~

 **Dark: Oof, we are getting close to the end, pretty much half way there!**

 **Tori: Man, I sound sort of pathetic...**

 **Dark: Well, sorry. I gotta make this story some how interesting.**

 **Hunter: But to that point of making us seem out of character?**

 **Dark: Hey, I am doing the best I can here to keep you guys as in character as I possibly can!**

 **Cyber Cam: Sweet! I'm in this chap. that's so awesome dudette!**

 **Dark: At least someone appreciates appearing in this and doesn't complain.**

 **Cyber Cam: I only got one question though. Why me? I mean there was everyone else, but you chose me? Not that I don't like being the star of this chapter, but I gotta know.**

 **Dark: Cy, I love you man, and I honestly felt that you are so underrated in the whole team, so I wanted you to be there considering you are always there at the Ninja Ops and given very little credit and screen time. You need love and affection like everyone else, so here it is. You are as human to me as everone else on the show and you deserve to be treated as such be it in fanfiction or any where else.**

 **Cyber Cam: *somewhat teary eyed* Dude, I don't know what to say...**

 **Dark: *gives him a hug* There, there my sweet child. You deserve the best.**

 **Tori and Hunter: ...**

 **Dark: *still hugging Cyber Cam* Well what are you two waiting for? You know what you gotta do.**

 **Hunter: she doesn't own us or PRNS.**

 **Tori: It would mean a lot if you reviewed, even if it's constructive criticism!**

 **Cyber Cam: *still hugging* Thanks for reading!**


End file.
